


Когда-то Джек больше всего любил свободу

by ilera



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Present Tense, fandom Antagonists 2020, takes place between first two movies, время действия - между первым и вторым фильмами, дрочка, написано в настоящем времени, секс в одежде
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Джек не ожидал появления на борту Джеймса...
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Когда-то Джек больше всего любил свободу

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness), [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)

— Человек за бортом! — кричит Гиббс.  
На палубу кладут отплевывающего воду человека. Это Норрингтон в полном мундире, но без парика. В таком шторме невозможно увидеть корабль коммодора, с которого того смыло волной, да Джек и не пытается. Он приказывает привести Норрингтона в свою каюту.

_Когда-то Джек больше всего любил свободу._

— Лучше, если ты переночуешь у меня, — говорит Джек. — Мои ребята хорошие, но ты вздернул немало их приятелей.  
Джеймс молчит и кутается в одеяло. Его волосы облепили лицо, и Джек нежно убирает мокрые пряди назад.  
— Не волнуйся, мы найдем твою птичку, и ты сможешь продолжить охоту на меня.  
Джеймс смотрит на него, затем отворачивается к стене.

_Потом в его жизни появилась Черная Жемчужина._

— Ты простудишься, если я тебя не согрею, — говорит Джек этой ночью и ложится на полку рядом с Джеймсом.  
Его губы запеклись от морской воды, и Джек слизывает с них соль. Они оказываются мягкими и податливыми, как обычно.

 _Недавно его сердце занял коммодор Джеймс Норрингтон._

Джеймс жадно отвечает на касания Джека и трется пахом о его ногу. На Джеймсе только тонкое белье, не скрывающее его возбуждение. Джек не заставляет себя ждать и берет член Джеймса через ткань, двигая рукой вверх-вниз. Другую руку он запускает в брюки и ласкает себя, пытаясь не кончить слишком быстро. Он зря волнуется об этом. Джеймс издает тихий стон — и это первый звук, услышанный от него сегодня Джеком. Джек чувствует, как влажное пятно распространяется по ткани, и продолжает дрочить член Джеймса, пока сам не кончает. Впервые за два месяца разлуки Джеймс засыпает в его объятьях.

_Свобода, решает Джек, слишком переоценена._


End file.
